The one for me
by It's Too Late To Cry
Summary: This is a story set after 'Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon' where Silena and Beckendorf go on a date and try to tell the other about there feelings.
1. Fireworks

**The one for me  
This is set after 'Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon' if you haven't read it then it's in 'The Demigod Files' book. sorry for all the pov changes.  
I don't own anything but the story.**

**Silena's pov**

Finally Charlie has asked me out, I was beginning to think he didn't like me. It wasn't the most romantic way; ok it wasn't romantic at all but hey he was so brave and kind and just amazing. I reached out and took his large hand in my soft, smaller one. He turned at stared at me with his large, chocolate brown eyes; the way he looked at me made me feel like a goddess, it made me feel special and in that moment I knew he was the one for me.

**Beckendorf's pov**

She was so beautiful, a true daughter of Aphrodite and she was on a date with me. I wanted to kiss her so much; I wanted to tell her how much I love her how I have for years. She stood there in a white knee length dress with gold sandals and a gold flower in her hair and I knew, I just knew she was the one for me.

**Silena's pov**

After the fireworks were over Charlie walked me back to my cabin, as we reached the door I turned around and faced him. I looked into his face hoping he would kiss me.

**Beckendorf's pov**

I looked at her face wondering if I should kiss her, I wanted to so much but I didn't want to scare her away. I might as well try. I placed my hand on her cheek, brushing back a piece of her hair before moving my head towards her. I pressed my lips against hers and I almost sighed with relief when she started to kiss me back.

**Silena's pov**

I felt I'd died and gone to Asylum when his lips touched mine; I started to kiss him back and moved my arms around his neck. I felt one of his muscled arms wrap around my waist and pull us so close not even a piece of paper could fit between us. I pulled us back so that my back was against the side of the Aphrodite's cabin and traced my tongue over his bottom lip.

**Beckendorf's pov**

I had only had one girlfriend before this so I wasn't quite sure what to do. She then pulled us back against the wall of her cabin. I could feel myself getting excited and tried to calm down, this got even harder when she ran her tongue over my lip. I then opened my mouth and pushed my tongue in to her mouth as we battled for control. I won and ran my tongue over her teeth. My hands trailed down her body until they rested on the curve of her bum.

**Silena's pov**

I felt his rough hands on my bum and felt heat rush to my core. I pushed my hips forward and started to rub my hips against him. In return he pulled my thighs up around his waist and started to kiss down my neck with feather light kisses. I knew that if we didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to stop so I pushed him away gently.

**Beckendorf's pov**

I felt her push me away and put her down, I began to worry that maybe she was like the other Aphrodite girls and was just playing with me. I looked down at her face hoping not to see her smirking and about to laugh in my face.

**Silena's pov**

I looked up at him, he looked nervous like I was about to tell him I didn't love him, why does he doubt himself he's perfect. I opened my mouth to tell him this and that I wanted a proper relationship with him not just a quick fuck against the wall of a cabin. But then I heard a giggle from behind him. Oh no I recognised that laugh.

**Beckendorf's pov**

I turned around and saw one of the Aphrodite girls behind me. She looked me up and down before letting out another laugh. I took a few steps away from the cabin before turning back to Silena and mumbling a good bye before walking away this was probably just a game they had planned, why would a girl like Silena like me anyway.

**To be continued...**


	2. Wondering

**Hi again everyone. The reason I am writing this is because I got a review so reviews equal more story see.**

**Later that night.**

**Beckendorf's pov  
**I am so stupid, why would a girl like her ever love me, a son of Hephaestus. She was beautiful and I had hoped that she would actually like me but she was obviously just playing me.. I thought better of her, I guess I was wrong. I am an idiot. I pulled of my shirt and lay down in bed hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Silena's pov  
**I hate that bitch Alyssa she had to go ruin everything. What if Charlie thinks I don't like him, what if he doesn't want to talk to me again? I should go talk to him now or in the morning. Now, I can't wait.

**Beckendorf's pov  
**I had just began to settle down when there was a knock at the cabin door. I was the only one here as the others were at the fireworks so I got up and walked towards the door, wondering who it was and what they wanted.

**Silena's pov  
**I can do this, just tell him, it easy. Oh who am I kidding? I'm having a tiny break down out here. What if he doesn't answer or worse what if he doesn't want to talk. Oh my god. I felt my breathing speed up. Yep, defiantly having a break down.

**Beckendorf's pov  
**behind the door was a panicked looking Silena. I froze, my heart in my mouth. 'W-what are y-you doing h-here' great stuttering what a charmer.


End file.
